nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Facility 41
Achievements There are 8 Achievements available, with 180 Gamerscore to get. *"The Tourist"- 10G- Use all methods of travelling around the map in a single game. *"Blinding Light"-15G- Blinden 5 Zombies with a single flash grenade. *"No Running In The Halls"-20G- Kill a Sprinter Zombie before they can catch you. *"The Engineer"-10G- Construct all buildable weapons obtainable within the Map. *"The SkyTrain"-10G- Board the SkyTrain. *"Reconstruction Complete"-75G- Repair the Teleport link to Griffin Station. *"Aaaand they're gone"-20G- Suck in 20 Zombies with Gerch's Portal Gun at once. *"I Shall Call Her Susan"-20G- Build the Land Rover. Obtainable Weapons *M14 *Olympia *Galil *MP5 *RPD *Ray Gun *M16 *Monkey Bomb *Bowie Knife *RPG *FN Fal *Galvaknuckles *Claymores *Frag grenades *Ballistic Knife *Barrett 50. Cal *War Machine *KAP-40 *Executioner *B23R *M8A1 *Type 25 *SMR *MTAR *SCAR-H *R-870 MCS *M1216 *KSG *CHICOM CQB *VECTOR K10 *Ballista *HAMR *QBB LSW *Crossbow *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Gerch's Portal Gun *EMP Grenade *Flash Grenade *AK-74u *AK-47 *DSR-50 Buildables *'Zombie Shield'- Beats down Zombies and acts as guard for tight positions. *'Portable Electro-Guard'- A device that when activated creates a temporary electric trap.' ' *'Turret'- A turret that provides cover, gunning down Zombies with ease. *'SkyTrain Defence'- Hightened guarding for the SkyTrain, including metal shutters. *'SkyTrain Turret'- A Turret for the SkyTrain deployed on the outside, provides extra gun support when travelling. *'Hazmat Suit'- Buildable Armor for increased protection against 115 Radiation. *'Block-Aid'- Use this to board up a door, making Zombies have to first get through it to reach you. *'Land Rover'- Put together a Land Rover out of various parts throughout the map, use it to drive through certain walls and uncover secret sections of the map previously unaccessable. *'Teleporter'- For the Easter-Egg. Find several parts to build a Teleporter. -Note: You can't use the Teleporter. More in depth Map description The Map is called Facility 41. It follows on directly from Green Run, in particular the TranZit mode, and the Bus is seen at the very beginning of the map, dropping you off. The map has a greeny-blue tint to it, as opposed to the red-ish tint of Green Run, and is mainly divided into 3 sections, the Outside, the Main Facility and the Underground. 'The Outside:' The Outside is a large open area and is where you start of at the beginning of the map. It is quite foggy and large but there isn't really much to explore as it's the starting area, though it is a good place to come in later rounds as it's large and open, meaning you can gather large hordes of Zombies and not get hit easily. It features Quick Revive and Double Tap, but you must turn on the Power first to aquire them. It also has 2 Mystery Box locations, a Part for the Teleporter, a Part for the Land Rover and a few starter guns. It features a garage where you can build the Land Rover, and is the main place to drive with the Land Rover as there are various hidden areas only accessable via the Land Rover. It seems very small and compact at first but once you obtain the Land Rover you uncover that it's actually a lot more open, though there are Denizens out in the mist that latch on to the car, so beware. Despite this, it is still the smallest overall area of the map. 'The Main Facility' The main part of the map, and the largest overall. It is a very tall, very large, wrecked Facility with several floors and areas to explore. At the entrance there is the SkyTrain, but you must turn on the Power first to access it, and it also has a couple of Ziplines, which are less safe, but accessable at the start. It features well over 10 levels, with many stairs which will need to be bought, and there are various areas on each floor with secrets and goodies to find. It features almost all of the Perk Machines, including Juggernog, Sleight of Hand, PhD Flopper, Stamin-Up '''and '''Tombstone. It also has a lot of Mystery Box areas, and the Mystery Box always spawns on the Ground Floor, where you enter. This place features a lot of parts for various things, such as the Zombie Shield, the Block-Aid, the SkyTrain Defence, the SkyTrain Turret, the Turret 'and the '''Land Rover. '''When you turn on the Power the SkyTrain can be accessed, and it will take you to various areas around the Facility, though you do not choose which, and the Ziplines take you to different areas than the SkyTrain. It's not very open, there are some very tight spaces and a lot of stairwells, but it is as large as a regular Classic Zombie Map and is very, very tall, plus it has loads of secrets and easter eggs to find. 'The Underground: Accessed from a Sewage Hole hidden on the Ground Floor, the Underground is a large labratory network and mine underneath the Main Facility, similar to the Labs in "Five", but over 3 times as big. It isn't on one level either, nor is it straight pathways, it's like a huge mining tunnel, with 3 levels to explore, the Radiation of course getting stronger the further you go down. It's tight and compact, though the surroundings are very large, the pathways near to the edge of the mine are very thin, but the Laberatories vary in size depending on what area. The Pack-a-Punch can be found down there at the very bottom, at the very end of the tunnels, but there are also Nova-6 crawlers. There is heavy Radiation that can poison and kill a player if they haven't obtained a Hazmat Suit first, the radiation means it is heavilly covered in greeny-blue fog, but the fog can be cleared temporarilly with a blast from the Gerch's Portal Gun, which lasts for about 2-3 rounds, this also means you can take off your Hazmat Suit during this time. The Power Switch is down there as well, near the Pack-a-Punch and there are several Mystery Box Spawns. The Zombie Guard is extremely useful down there as the tight spaces mean you can be mobbed very easily, but it is worth going down there as it has the final parts to pretty much every Buildable, the Pack-a-Punch Machine and the Power Switch, which is found on the first floor. It is also possible to fall off the edge of the outside Mine area, causing instant death, but the Mine area is one of the only areas down there un-affected by Radiation. Mule Kick is found there as well, near where you enter. The Easter Egg On the very top Floor of the Main Facility there will be a small room with a computer in the corner, you can turn it on by approaching it and holding down 'x'. Once you turn it on you will hear the Original Crew speaking from it, this is what they say. *Static* Tank: Crap! The Teleported link's fucked! God damn it! (Nikolai shouting in the background) Takeo: There is a comm link here, we can communicate to Earth! If it is still there, that is. (Dempey shouts "fuck!" with loud Zombie screeches in the background.) Tank: Hello? Survival people? Whoever you are, the Teleporter is busted from your side due to, you know, the Earth blowing up, can you help us? (More Zombie screeches and gun shots) Sam: We need you to repair the Teleporter, it must of been damaged from the impact of the Rockets, quickly, save us, we are trapped on the Moon! (Nikolai burps, Tank continues to shout and more gunshots are heard.) *Static* From there you will have to repair the Teleporter by finding 16 parts scattered throughout the Map. You won't be guided so you will have to search all over the place. Part locations: *'1st Part: '''Found in the SkyTrain at the very front. *'2nd Part: Outside led down on the right wall of the Garage. *'3rd Part: '''In the room on the second floor of the Main Facility with PhD Flopper in it. *'4th Part: 'Near the edge of the outer-mine area of the Underground. *'5th Part: 'On the stairs between the 5th and 6th floor of the Main Facility. *'6th Part: 'In the very bottom floor of the Underground in a hallway. *'7th Part: 'Next to the Zipline landing pad on the 6th floor. *'8th Part: 'Outside, led on the wall of the entrance far to the right. *'9th Part: 'On the 5th floor in the main hallway, near the back by Sleight of Hand. *'10th Part: On the top floor in the room with the Computer, led to the side of it. *'11th Part: '''In one of the Lab hallways in the Underground, on the First Floor. *'12th Part: By a shed in the fog only accessable by using the Land Rover. *'13th Part: '''Outside, in the fog led down to the side of an Outhouse. *'14th Part: 'In a room on the 1st floor, only accessable by breaking in from the outside via the Land Rover. *'15th Part: 'Near the SkyTrain exit on the 7th Floor. *'16th Part: '''Just to the right of the Pack-a-Punch. Once you piece together all of the parts you will see a Teleporter which appears to be switched off, if you go to the right side of it there will be a switch with the icon- '''Press 'x' to Activate Teleport Link To Griffin Station, once you do the Teleporter will power up, going completely wild. It will let off lots of electrical volts, it will make very loud whoosh and electrical sounds and will end up making the screen turn completely white, as if you were flashbanged. Then, when you see the white screen, the Crew will say this- Tank: Phew, that was close! Thanks for that, feels good to be home! Takeo: Yes, now we shall finish this, we must stop Richtofen! Nikolai: *Burps* Yes, right after I visit the bathroom, all this Teleporting is making me woozy! *makes throwing up sounds* Sam: Richtofen, you will pay for what you have done! Then the screen will return to normal, and you will have all Perks. (except for Tombstone if you are playing solo.) You will aslo be given a real, upgradable Wunderwaffe DG-2. New weapons information Flash Grenade: '''The new grenade in the map, when you throw one it will make the Zombies temporarily blind, running in a wild amount of directions, giving you time to escape. '''Gerch's Portal Gun: '''A weapon developed by the same person who made the '''Gerch Device(s), it shoots a portal, similar to the Gerch Device, that sucks in all visable Zombies on the map, for a short period of time. The mag has 3 shots and 36 in spare. When upgraded, it becomes the Vacuum Gun, and it becomes twice as strong, meaning the Portals it creates last for twice the duration. The upgrade version has 6 shots and 72 in spare. Category:Fanon